Back in Time
by Hellfire1258
Summary: After several months in the past, Hermione was forcefully sent back to her own time by her husband to be, Remus. One problem is that she can’t remember why she went to the past or who she had meant to save. Even worse, the world she returned to isn’t th
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

I own nothing Harry Potter, I wish I did, but I don't. Nothing in this story is mine, only the plot.

A/N

Hello everyone. This is the prolog for my newest story. It's the sequel of my other story, Lost Love in Time. Hopefully everyone will like it. This story isn't going to be wholly based on romance, some suspense and a lot of horror. This one might be a quite a bit gorier and somewhat nastier than the last. I think that you all will find out that I'm not as nice as I seem to be…

Summary:

After several months in the past, Hermione was forcefully sent back to her own time by her husband to be, Remus. One problem is that she can't remember why she went to the past or who she had meant to save. Even worse, the world she returned to isn't the real. The reality seems thin, like there are holes in the world. Haunted by nightmares of the real world, Hermione works against all odds to save things. What happens when the world she is in doesn't want to be destroyed?

"Just let us see her!" That had to be Sirius. His voice was a little deeper but it was still him. Banging at the door prompted her to get out of bed. Slowly she opened it. The remaining three Marauders stared back at her.

"Hello boys. Good to see you. I haven't seen you in all but a few hours but I think it must have been twenty some odd years for you…" She looked at them, standing there, older but even more distinguished. James had a few gray lines funning through his jet black hair; he had also grown a full beard. Sirius looked exactly the same, leaving out a few laugh lines, the beginnings of crow's feet around his eyes and all traces of twelve years in Azkaban. Sirius smiled and swept her up into a bone crushing hug that she only thought capable of Mrs. Weasley. James smiled and hugged her also. Remus stood behind the both of them. Hermione released James and stood before him. Before she knew what she was doing, Hermione slapped him right across the mouth.

"How DARE you send me back without asking? I wasn't ready to leave. I could have done more to save others. I knew when major battles were, I knew who was going to DIE! I could have saved them." Remus just stood there saying nothing.

_There is something so wrong here…_Hermione reached up to wipe away a tear threatening to spill over her chin when a memory occurred to her.

flashback

Hermione sat crying in an empty class room during her 7th year at Hogwarts. Tear drops were staining the letter she had clenched between her fingers. Remus Lupin walked in, having heard her crying. He gently took the letter from her and pulled her into a warm hug. Using his thumb, he wiped away a stray tear still rolling down her cheek. "To live the life of one of your tears would be such a joy. To be born in those amazing brown eyes, to live on a cheek of velvet and to die at a sweet mouth. What a joy…" he said.

end flashback

"… and to die at sweet mouth…" Hermione said to herself, touching the place where the tear was. She looked up to Remus and smiled. How could she not forgive him? He was her love, her rock, he bond to the real world. He was her support, her friend and her husband. She loved Remus J. Lupin with all of her heard and she forgave him. she just wondered why she had a feeling of forbidding.

"Remus, I love you with all of my heart and I could never leave you. You did what you thought was the best in the situation and since lived with the results. I'm sure that you have loved me everyday since I left, and it must have been heartbreak." She managed to say through the tears. "Remus, I love you and I forgive you. Now, where is my son?" Hermione asked, trying to make light of the situation.

"Hermione, our son died. Being 2 months premature wasn't something his small body could handle. I thought that you would remember, but I guess a lot of things changed when you traveled back to save me." Remus said without much emotion. _Save him? I only remember going to save someone, but not my husband, never him, _Hermione tough to herself.

"What don't tell me that you forgot that too?" Remus shouted.

"I remember, but I don't know why I went back in time. I just remember being in a great heartache and I had to save someone in the past. That's it." Hermione replied, still shocked.

"Yea, it was me. You saved James, Sirius and me. Not including the hundred others also affected, like Lily, the Longbottom's, and some of your close friends like Ginny, Luna and Ron. You changed everything; we three Marauders caught Voldemort three years after I sent you back to here. We just couldn't see the fate you told us of come true. It was just too horrific…" Remus said. His eyes were burning holes in hers. There was something different about him; some of his personality seemed to be gone. Just a shell of who she fell in love with. Just a part of who he really was seemed to be left. Remus J. Lupin seemed to be hollow, nothing more than a ghost…

And it scared Hermione…

A/N

I know the chapter is kind of short, but then again it's only a prolog. REVIEW! I really want to know what you like, didn't like or what you hated. I cant change things if I don't know what's wrong with it…


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer

I own nothing Harry Potter. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling, who I am not. Everything is not mine except the plot…

Summary

Remus and Hermione have been reunited and everything seems well. After a night of interesting love making, Remus starts acting out in fits of rage. From one fit of rage to being detached seems to be a flip of a coin…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_And it scared Hermione…_

_I have to fix this; seems that I'm doing a lot of that lately._ Hermione thought to herself as she lay in bed next to her husband. They had just gotten done making love, but even that was different. One moment he was gentle, sweet and would caress her skin; the next the gentleness turned to fast rough pushes and his caresses turned into nails biting into her skin. Hermione had had her fair share of rough sex with Remus but this was different. He was totally unaware of the changes in him, and stayed completely and utterly emotionless.

She sighed, got out of bed and wondered over to the bathroom, meaning to take a shower. Taking off her night shirt, Hermione gasped. There were small scratches all over her body, some bleeding slightly. Ripping off the rest of her clothes Hermione started to cry. There were four long fingernail marks running down her inner thigh, bit marks on her shoulders and back. It was atrocious.

Hermione sat naked crying quietly on the floor of the bathroom for hours. Once she thought that Remus might have come in, but she was just too involved in mourning what had happened, all that had changed, everything she had lost. She missed Addam horribly and she missed the way Remus was. Around 6 in the morning Hermione crawled out into the bedroom. Remus was sitting in bed, watching her.

"What is wrong with you? You leave me after our love and cry in the bathroom for hours, the come crawling back here, expecting to get back in with me. I think not, little lady." Remus said hatefully. His normal peaceful face was contorted with rage. He jumped out of bed and stomped over to where she was.

"ANSWER ME!" He nearly screamed. Hermione felt fear rising within her, not only fear, but anger. _Remus, you had better not yell at me one more time._ Hermione had never been able to see a man yelling at a woman after she found out that her father beat her mother.

"I SAID ANSWER ME!" Remus snarled. He reached down and grabbed Hermione under the arms and flung her across the room. Hermione lay sprawled on the floor, breathing heavily. She just managed to crawl onto the bed. He walked over to her, wild anger running amuck in his eyes.

"REMUS! Look at me. I am bleeding from several of your 'love marks'. I'm sore from you scratching on me and pounding me like I was noting but a toy." Hermione screamed back at him. Her anger was overcoming her fear at the moment. "Apparently I go to save your ass and this is how you repay me. By screaming at me, roughing me up, and throwing me across the room! I will not stand for this! You know what happened to my mother when she was married, you know that I will not stand for it! Not one bit…"

Remus blinked several times in a rapid movement. The anger was leaving his eyes and leaving behind nothing. "I'm sorry Hermione. I don't know what came over me. I just suddenly saw red. I'm sorry." Remus said in a toneless voice. He stood with his shoulders slumped and face slack.

_I wonder if I like Remus better if he is blinded with rage or emotionless… at least he had _some _kind of emotion when angry. _Hermione pondered. Remus turned from her and walked towards the bathroom. Turning back he said, "I have to get ready. I'm teaching today. Don't say anything to anyone about what happened this morning. I have plenty of grounds for sending you to Azkaban. Remember that…" His voice was emotionless, but the words and his eyes said everything. He might as well of said, "You stupid bitch, don't say a word or I will send your sorry ass to Azkaban for the rest of your pitiful life. Don't screw with me…"

Hermione sat stunned by the cutting words thrown by her husband. He had never talked to her in such a way. _I really have to fix everything. I can't believe that I have screwed things up so much…_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Directly ignoring what Remus said, Hermione told someone. She told Ginny.

"I see that. Remus was never really a nice guy. Sirius said that he was before you came to the past and broke his heart. Ever since then he has been distant and prone to fits of rage. I never really thought about it, he was always that way to me." Ginny spoke quietly. They were barracked in the Room of Requirement. Hermione had just finished telling her about the horrible ordeal from the last night. Apparently everyone here knew that she had traveled to the past to save Remus and what had ensued and they hadn't told her. _How very nice of them _Hermione thought to herself. She still thought it weird that no one had told her that she was marrying asshole number one.

"Why didn't anyone tell me that I was marrying such an asshole?" She asked Ginny quietly. Even thought the room protected them from any eavesdroppers, Hermione still felt uneasy. She felt like they were being watched.

"Well, you really weren't who you are now. You told me that Remus seemed hollow when you first got home, right? Three days ago, I could have said the same about you. You walked right into this marriage; no one asked questions, you gave no answers. That's how we lived with you for years. Kind of disturbing, isn't it?"

"You could say that again" Hermione said, the feeling of being watched growing by the moment.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione woke in the middle of the night screaming. She just had a dream about her past life. First it was nice, Remus was loving and kind and she was completely and utterly in love. As time went on in her dream, they got married. In a huge battle with death all around, she saw Harry kill Voldemort and live. Only moments after, she saw Remus killed. That's when she woke in the middle of the night.

She sat up in bed, looking for the warmth of her husband, but he wasn't there. Grabbing for her wand on the bedside table, she found that it wasn't there either. _Hum… this isn't sitting right with me._

Wand light erupted over in a chair in a corner. Remus' voice spoke from behind it, "Hermione, I wanted to let you know that I will always love you. I always did. But what you did behind my back isn't something I can put up with. I told you not to go blabbering to anyone. I must not have been clear enough." His voice was cold and hard as steel. "Remember my love, I will not tolerate this. Remember this when you rot in Azkaban. You may come in now…" Remus said, looking towards the door.

Two ghastly dementors glided in from outside the room.

"Oh shit..." Hermione whispered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

Hey everyone. Please don't hate me for the way this chapter turned out. I didn't mean for it to be this way, but I just let it flow... Sorry if you don't like it. Tell me everything you think in a review, it would be really appericated.

Much love to all 5 reviews I got, now I know who really loves me... or the story... j/k, I'll try to update as soon as possible, but school started last week and I might have to fight tooth and nail for time on the computer just to type the story, let alone time to post and update...

Much love again, I hope to have the next chapter done in 3 days or so, so just hang tight!

Nicole


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione woke to the sound of water dripping on the walls and a hard cold stone floor under her_. At least there aren't any rats…_Hermione thought, just before one scurried across the room. _I spoke too soon._ Stretching out her sore muscles, Hermione groaned. She must have been lying on the floor for hours. It also felt like she had been kicked in the ribs several hundred times.

Sitting up, memories came flooding back to her. She remembered being dragged away by dementors, forcefully being interrogated (some of the tactics including punches, kicks being gagged, and worse…) then thrown into this tiny cell. Forever.

Hermione however had a little secret. No one but Dumbledore had been able to perform wandless magic for centuries. Keeping it a secret, Dumbledore had taught her, Harry, and Ron all how to use it. They were the only three people in the world who knew how to use it.

Focusing her power, she preformed a small spell to test herself. Levitating the small rat wasn't all that hard, but wandless magic drained her. A memory floated to the surface, one of her last lesson with Dumbledore, Harry and Ron on wandless magic.

flashback

"Now remember, wandless magic draws power from you, not the magical core of you wand. It will drain your powers much more quickly than using a wand. Wandless magic might come in handy of one of you are captured and must protect yourselves. I don't think that any of you will escape that fate. Every one of you is too close to Harry, or you are him." Dumbledore paused and looked at the three young faces; Harry's especially, gazing up at him. All of them had seen hardships much before their time.

The faces of the youths still looked young, but if you were to look deep into the eyes of any of them you would see steel. Steel that shouldn't be there. It came from the death of parents, (Hermione), growing up without them, (Harry), or the loss of siblings, (Ron).

Dumbledore smiled at the young persons looking up at him. A tear slid down his cheek. _So many lives lost and disrupted by one evil man. I swear on my soul that I will do all that I can to stop this. _

end

_I'm gonna have to work on this. I've go to escape, go to the past, and change everything. I seem to have to be doing a lot of changing lately. _Hermione thought to herself, trying to keep her mind of her impending doom. What should she do, go back in time and stop herself from going further back, just escape and live in hiding, or sit in this cell and rot until she died.

"I choose to go back, again, but this time, save me…" Hermione said to herself, trying not to cry. Her whole world had been turned upside down and then shaken brutally. Her timeline had been changed so violently that she couldn't see what was the same anymore.

_My trial is in a few days. If I can hold on that long I might be able to send myself back. In the mean time, I have to store some of my energy. Now what was that spell that holds stored power until I call on it? _Hermione hadn't noticed that she had been pacing. Her mind was so set on finding that spell; she didn't notice that Remus had come up to her cell.

"Hermione." No answer from her, "Hermione, look at me…" Remus said a little louder. Hermione looked shaken from his sudden appearance, but that uneasiness hastily turned to anger, and from anger to rage and from rage to hatred. All of these feeling passed through her in a matter of seconds. Remus must have seen that because he didn't know what to do.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking when I called those dementors into our room. I felt as if some kind of shadow had come over me. I didn't have any control over my body or mind. I felt possessed." Remus looked miserable. Stubble covered his lower face, deep dark purple shadows lay under his eyes, and his eyes themselves were bloodshot.

Hermione had no sympathy. She was in Azkaban, had been beaten until she spat blood and she had been left on the cold hard stone for hours, if not days. "What do you want Remus. So your sorry, and you look like shit, but what do you want?" Hermione replied. She was in no mood for tears.

"Hermione, I came her to help you. If I know you enough, you are planning to escape. I haven't figured out where you are going to go, but it must have something to do with the past again. I heard you screaming in your sleep the night that I had you taken away. You were yelling my name and screaming at Peter to not kill me. I know of a spell to help me see your dreams, and I used it. The way I died, the horrific pain I saw etched into my face was echoed in yours. I didn't care about my pain, only yours. If that is what you are trying to stop, I' here to cast the spell for you." Remus whispered the last words. Tears slipped down his cheek.

Hermione looked at him. She felt a spark of what she had fallen in love with in him for a moment. Somehow, she had changed things in more ways than she had intended. She had made Remus a shadow of himself and almost got herself killed at the same time.

"I can do this myself. I can't risk you making things different than they were. This time, I'm not going all the way back. Not to the marauders time, not to the time of the battle, just too when I went back. I can't meddle in the past. I'm only going to fix what I messed up." Hermione said, tears washing down her cheeks. Both Remus and Hermione knew what this meant. She was to go back to living live as a widow and Remus would be dead. Forever.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Now, this spell is slightly different than the one we used before. I need you to concentrate on the moment you want to go back to. Even if you can't remember the exact specifics, the spell will work. Hold on, one… two… thr…" Remus said, moving his hand in an arching movement that started at the top of his head and whipped across his body and stopped at the waist. "Tempus teneo!" he screamed. Hermione looked at her husband with tears rolling down his cheeks. The look in his eyes told Hermione everything that she needed to. He did this for her, even if it meant that he must die.

She closed her eyes, but the tears still seeped out. _Concentrate… I have to concentrate!_ Hermione thought back to the morning that she sent herself back from. The memory seemed to come from nowhere. She remembered the way her desk was placed in the room and the rather enormous stack of books off to the corner. She even remembered the order they were in. Papers had covered the front of the desk because the night before she had been grading them.

Opening her eyes gave her a startle. There she was, standing in her old office, looking at herself slumped over the desk and crying as Addam cried in the background. "Umm… Hermione… Wow, this is harder than I thought it would be. Hi, it's me, I mean you. Well, I'm me and you. I'm from the future. I came to stop you from going to the past. It causes so many horrible effects. Remus is tuned into a monster for one, and my baby, my poor Addam isn't there anymore. Please, you have to believe me." Hermione blurted that all out. Her counter part hadn't even looked up from her chair. Hermione walked over to her, looking down at her sobbing into her arms.

"Why? Why did he have to die? I miss him sooooooo much! I just want him back, that's all!" her younger self said.

Memories flooded back to her. Her _real_ wedding and honeymoon, the battle, the way Harry reacted when he found Ginny dead and then Ron, she remembered that all. What hit her the hardest was Remus, the memory of him dead, speaking those last few words full of love and the weight of his limp form in her arms and crying over his face. Tears formed in her eyes and she pulled her younger self to her and they cried into each others shoulders.

"He had to. It is what was meant to happen, because everything happens for a reason. I miss him too, and I went to the past and saved him. But it cost me my son, and created a monster in his stead. I couldn't live with what had happened." Hermione said into her shoulder. She pulled back and looked at herself.

"For one shimmering moment, Remus had a sliver of his old self in him so he sent me back to save me. Or you… however you look at it. He killed himself to save us. I cannot let that kind of valor go away for nothing."

"I will stay. I love Remus with all of my heart and will always love his memory. He gave me several years of pure joy so I will cherish that with all that is me." Hermione younger looked at Hermione older and smiled. "Now, let's get you back to your time…"

----------------------------------------------------------

ten years after Hermione's real time

"Mom, why are you so sad? I heard you crying last night and I wanted to see if you were okay." Addam said with the sincerity that only a ten-year old could achieve. Hermione gave him a watery smile and pulled him up onto her bed.

"I was thinking about your dad. I miss him today." Hermione looked at the young boy sitting across from her. He looked so much like his father it was scary, and he acted like him too.

"What was he like mommy?" Addam asked Hermione for what felt to be the ten hundredth time. Hermione thought of Remus and with a smile she answered, "My hero."

A/N:

Another story done and gone in the hopefully long line of good ones I will write. I hope that this one gave you all the answers that you wanted. I could have gone on for a few more chapters, but I thought that this was a good place to stop. Remember, just because this is the last chapter in the story doesn't mean that you can't review!


End file.
